Recent advances in color copying and printing have put increasing importance on developing new methods to prevent forgery of security documents such as banknotes. While there have been many techniques developed, one area of increasing interest is in developing security features that cannot be readily reproduced, particularly by a color copier or printer.
One approach that has been taken is to formulate an ink for creating a printed image that is visually distinct from its reproduction. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,059,245, 5,569,535, and 4,434,010, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe the use of stacked thin film platelets or flakes. Images produced with these pigments exhibit angular metamerism. These pigments have been incorporated into security inks used, for example, in paper currency. These pigments have also been incorporated into plastics applications (see, for example, PCT Publication WO 00/24580, published May 4, 2000). Additional inks and security features are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,705,356; 4,779,898; 5,278,590; 5,766,738; and 6,114,018, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,307, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a printing ink that contains a single dye or mixture of at least two dyes that is formulated in order to create the greatest possible metamerism between the formulated ink and a reference ink on the basis of two defined types of illumination. The original image is described as having visually clearly identifiable differences compared to its copy.
Another approach used to produce security documents has been to produce a “covert” image that contains a material which cannot be seen by the naked eye but which can be made visible under specific conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,567, 5,718,754, and 5,853,464 disclose the use of Raman active compounds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,944,881 and 5,980,593 describe fluorescent materials that can be used in an ink. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,084 discloses a document containing an information marking comprised of a first color that is at least partially opaque or visible in infrared light and a second color, which conceals the first color in the visible spectrum, but is invisible to infrared light.
Inks that change upon chemical exposure have also been used for security documents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,720,801, 5,498,283, and 5,304,587 disclose ink compositions that are invisible when printed, and develop a color upon exposure to bleach.
While these efforts afford printed images that are difficult to reproduce, advances in color copiers and color printers continue to be made. Therefore, a need remains for features and for processes for forming such features, particularly for security documents, which cannot be easily reproduced, and which are visually distinct from their reproductions.
Additionally, the need exists for providing the ability to create security features that display variable information, e.g., information that is individualized for a specific product unit, such as a serial number, which variable information cannot be easily or readily duplicated or copied. The need also exists for providing the ability to create security features displaying variable information and having high resolution at commercially acceptable rates.